


Growing Soulmarks

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Damian Wayne, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: In a world where you start out with a tiny mark for your soulmate as you meet them and learn about them it grows and changes, the more time you spend with them the more it grows until you touch skin on skin and its almost complete. Damian Wayne is your soulmate.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Growing Soulmarks

You looked down at the small black line on your wrist, as far as you knew it hadn't changed since you woke up with it last year on your eighteenth birthday which meant you hadn't met them yet. Seeing as it was your first day at class you grabbed your bag and stepped out of the apartment walking towards campus putting your headphones in as you went. You stepped past the gates and hardly managed to step aside as you were passed and almost knocked to the side. You grumbled grabbing at the wall beside the gate to keep yourself upright not noticing the sting in your wrist.

You found a seat in the middle of the lecture hall and pulled out your notebook before you noticed who was next to you and you took him in. Part of you wanted to scold him for not watching where he was going but you decided against it seeing something like nervousness flash across his face. "Hey, are you alright?" His head jerked towards you and he raised his eyebrow a scoff on his face. "Are you talking to me?" You nodded flashing him a small smile. "Yeah, you were rushing earlier, almost ran me over. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He nodded curtly and turned towards the front ignoring you as the class began.

You sat after class with a few of the other students discussing the syllabus and the paper already assigned, you watched out of the corner of your eye the guy you were talking to earlier slip out of the classroom unnoticed. You shifted and turned back towards your binder pushing up your sleeves and when you glanced down quickly you thought your mark had gotten longer but taking another look it seemed the same so you brushed it off trying to focus on the important things. You walked back out of the classroom headed towards the library to kill some time before your next class.

You found a sectioned off area and sat down pulling out your notebook and another one. You carefully went over your notes from class and rewrote them color coding and making sure they are neat. You add in questions you might find on any sort of test along with answers before you were satisfied and sat back. You looked up and found you weren't alone any longer someone sitting a table away staring down at a book. A quick glance down showed it was the same book assigned for English. Leaning your head slightly to the side you saw it was the guy from class the same one who had almost run you over. Sighing you turned your attention back to your notes bringing your focus back to your paper.

The next few weeks passed almost the same you walking to class and going to the library. It stayed mostly empty except for the same student, you couldn't put your finger on it but it seemed like you knew who he was you just couldn't name him. He stayed quiet in class and mostly ignored every one occasionally answering a question. It was a comment he made under his breath that got to you. It was so quiet you shouldn't have been able to hear it but when someone started arguing with the teacher about a paper you heard him speak. "Idiot just write the paper and shut up you useless ape. You snorted and he cut his eyes to you the corner of his lips quirked up before he looked back at his notebook. You flinched at the twinge in your wrist and focused on your notebook again, scratching at your arm.

Your headphones were in and you weren't paying attention when you were yanked down the alleyway and pinned against the wall. Your eyes widened as you looked at the knife shaking in his hand. "Give me your money. Now." You just shook your head and blinked. "I don't have any." You didn't miss the way the knife shook harder in his hand and you pushed hard managing to get out of the alleyway and around the corner to the school. You made it into the gates panting and only then did you notice the pain in your side and you cursed. "You're bleeding." You jerked your head to the side and saw the same guy from earlier before dropping your head back down and touching your side. "Yeah I figured that out thanks, almost got mugged." He raised his eyebrow and reached around fiddling inside his backpack to pull out a first aid kit. "What do you mean by almost? Here, can you sit down?" You rolled your eyes and sank onto the bench just behind you and pulled your hand away from your side, not flinching at the blood. "I mean I had nothing to give and I got away. Fucking Gotham, why does it have to suck?" His lips twitched and he knelt down lifting your shirt slightly and pressing a gauze pad to the thin slice. "Doesn't look like you'll need stitches, but why were you walking alone?" You shrugged and flinched when he pressed tighter, murmuring something that sounded like an apology. "No one to walk with and besides I walk that way every day to get here. I think it stopped bleeding, thank you." He pulled his hand away and toss the pad into the garbage can and frowned. "Sure, we should get to class." You nodded and stood up the two of you walking together silently your hand automatically going to scratch at your wrist, you didn't notice it but he did and his eyebrow raised.

You sat through class your side and your wrist itching and stinging and you had to bite your lip to keep focused. You didn't miss the looks you got from every one as you shifted in your seat and scratched at yourself. You stood up once you were dismissed and he stood next to you eyes on your side. "You're bleeding again, come on I'll take another look." You let him lead you out the door and towards an empty classroom. He had you sit and raised your shirt again pressing a fresh gauze pad to it you didn't even notice him taking out. "So all this... groping has led me to realize I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Y/n L/n, thanks for the help." He nodded his head and you didn't think he was going to respond but eventually he did. "Damian... Wayne. No problem, does your wrist hurt too?" You turned your head slightly and looked down to where he was gesturing. You pushed your sleeve up and stared down at your mark. It was bigger then before and you couldn't stop staring at it. "It doesn't hurt, no." He nodded and tapped a fresh gauze pad to your side eyes flicking down to your mark before he lifted himself up and let your shirt fall. You pushed your shirt sleeve down and jumped up from the desk. "Well Damian, seeing as that's twice now you've cleaned me up, I think I owe you some coffee or something. How does that sound?" You smiled at him and he looked at you before frowning and shook his head. "No that's okay. I should go." You shifted and looked down frowning. "But I... Never mind, thank you again." You watched as he left you in the classroom before you headed towards the library once again.

You found yourself stumbling into your class a little late but you made it there and sank into your seat. You didn't miss the looks that you got Damian's specifically but you paid it no mind as you yanked out your notebook and attempted to catch up. You stopped by the desk to apologize for being late and shuffled out last at the end of class. Damian was leaning against the wall beside the door arms crossed over his chest. "You were late, is everything all right?" You suppressed a yawn and shrugged continuing on your way towards the library with Damian falling into step beside you. "Rough night no big deal." You know he didn't miss your stumble and to your surprise he sank into the seat across from you at your usual table. "Can I join you?" You shrugged and propped your chin up on your hand trying to focus on the paper in front of you.

A short time later and you were being nudged gently on the shoulder. You jerked and swiped at your eyes clearing them of any sleep. "You fell asleep, I can give you a ride home if you need it?" You shook your head and glanced down at your phone cursing at the time. "No I have another class in an hour, you don't usually hang out this late." He raised his eyebrow at you and you blushed a little looking down. "I wasn't about to leave you here asleep was I? I really don't think you should walk home. What time does your class end?" You found yourself answering him even though you weren't sure why. He nodded and looked back down at his book you didn't miss his scowl and it made you frown. "I'll meet you out front then." You nodded and brought your attention to your notebook feeling a little more awake now.

Sure enough you stepped out of class and headed towards the front gate and Damian was waiting the sky just beginning to turn dark you stopped before him not missing him snapping the book on his lap shut and shoving it into his backpack. "Are you ready?" You nodded and raised your eyes up to his face once he stood. "You don't have to give me a ride, I'm more awake now." He just shrugged and started to walk away pausing when you didn't move to follow and looked back at you eyebrow raised. "You coming or what?" You nodded and fell into step with him rattling off your address when he asked. He stopped in front of his car and pulled open the passenger side door for you, you couldn't stop the whistle of appreciation that rose to your lips. "Nice car, maybe I could take it for a spin some time?" You joked running your hand over the insanely clean dashboard smiling at the incredulous look he leveled you with. "No? Alright that's fair don't mess with boys and their cars I get it." He scoffed and rounded the car starting it and reaching down to flick something you let out a groan of appreciation when the heated seat beneath you began to warm, forgetting how quickly you got cold lately. The ride to your apartment was mostly silent something that would normally would make you uncomfortable but you simply leaned your head back and closed your eyes basking in the warmth of the car. Damian rounded the car and opened your door before you even registered him stopping the car and you got out with a grumble you were halfway up the stairs to the front door when you turned to thank him blushing when you saw how close he was standing. "Well thank you for the ride, I really appreciate it." He nodded and started to turn back to his car but paused at the bottom of the steps. "I would be happy to pick you up for class if you like?" You pursed your lips before asking. "You mean English? I mean... if its not out of your way I wouldn't mind." The smile that flashed across his lips was brief but bright and you couldn't stop the answering smile that rose to your lips. "Okay, I'll see you Thursday then." He turned back to his car and this time you stopped him with a call reaching into your bag to rip out a piece of paper and a pen, you scribbled something down and pressed the paper into his hand. "Here, let me know when you get here so you won't have to wait too long." He nodded and watched as you scrambled up the stairs pausing at the door to wave at him before stepping inside.

Wednesday was your one day off from classes besides the weekend but unfortunately it was also the one day a week you worked a ridiculously long shift so you dragged your feet and set about getting ready for your day getting into your uniform and thanking any God there was that you worked on campus at the book store. You made your way there and punched in grabbing a stack of books and beginning to put them out wondering why so many students waited until halfway through the semester to buy their books, when the bell over the door rang. You turned to greet them and froze finding yourself face to face with Damian once again who frowned seeing you there. "Y/n... I didn't... I didn't realize you worked here." You nodded and smiled at him placing the last book away. "Sure do what do you need?" He shifted uncomfortably and laid out a list of books you saw included on it was your English book one you knew for a fact he already had. "Damian I know you already have at least one of these books what happened?" He grumbled and with a dramatic sigh explained. "It seems as though my brothers have decided to make my life difficult, they "mistakenly" thought my books were from last year and got rid of them for me." You giggled at the air quotes and sarcasm in his voice and took his list making your way around the shop and piling the books in his arms. Once he was all set you led him over to the check out and rang him up, chatting with him the whole time. It was only when a throat cleared did you realized other people had entered and with a blush you waved Damian off until tomorrow.

You were almost surprised to find Damian texting you half an hour before your class saying he was out side, almost but not really. You had thankfully already gotten ready and just had to grab your bag and walk down stairs. Damian was leaning against the car arms crossed staring down the road with his eyes narrowed when you made your way out to him. You flashed him a smile and crossed the sidewalk to stand in front of him. "Morning Damian, how was your night?" You asked cheerfully slipping into the seat when he opened the door for you. "Uneventful yours?" You shrugged and waited for him to round the car and slid in himself before answering. "It was alright, I kind of got stood up but whatever." You missed the way his hand tightened on the steering wheel other hand brushing just barely over his wrist before resting on the steering wheel. "Why is that?" You flicked your eyes over to him before looking out the window once more hand automatically covering your wrist where you had definitely noticed a change in your mark. "He met his soul mate and I guess his mark is fully formed already." You didn't miss the look he shot you or the eyebrow he raised. "Yeah so in one day he met her and touched and kissed who knows what else they did." You scoffed and clenched your fist on your leg nibbling on your lip. "I'm sorry Y/n that wasn't very fair of him." You gave him a halfhearted smile and turned back to the window. "It's fine I guess that's kind of the whole point of soul mates right? I can't blame him for wanting to be with her, I would want to be with mine when I find them too." He pulled into a parking spot and hesitated before climbing out of the car and coming around to open the door.

Instead of heading straight for the classroom he caught your sleeve and pointed towards the cafe on the edge of campus. "How about a coffee?" He asked waiting for your nod before heading that way, he was about to swipe his card for both of yours when you got there first making you smile at his look of surprise. "You drove me, coffee is the least I can do, well in your case tea but still." He still looked ready to protest when you were handed the cups and you stuck his out to him. He took it carefully from you so as not to jolt the hot liquid. "Alright so I told you my miserable night its only fair you tell me something too." You watched from the corner of your eye as he shifted falling slightly out of step with you with anyone else you would have thought it was an accident but you didn't think so with Damian. "It doesn't have to be anything crazy Damian relax... How about... Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend whatever?" He shook his head cheeks tinging just slightly darker. "No I... hadn't had the time." You nodded in understanding smiling gently at him. He swallowed and you watched his adams apple bob before he changed the subject. "Would you like a ride home tonight as well?" You shifted and shook your head. "No its okay, there's no point in you waiting for me. Thank you though." You had reached the classroom and were sliding into your seat when he brushed off your protest. "I'm usually in the library most of that time anyway its not much longer. I'll drive you home." Before you could protest class begun.

The two of you found your way to your usual table in the library and he watched curiously as you began your ritual of rewriting your notes. With a blush you began to explain even though he didn't ask. "It helps me to rewrite my notes, they are much neater and organized to study off of." He nodded and pulled out a different notebook tapping his pen almost silently on the pages before. You leaned back in your chair as you finished arms stretched above your head back popping almost painfully when you looked up and saw Damian staring at you quickly looking away when you caught him. "What is it?" You asked kindly if a bit embarrassed. He shook his head cheeks once again flushing and you started to reach out to touch his hand but he jerked back his hands falling to his lips a harsh command falling from his lips making you freeze. You pulled your hands back slowly swallowing and packed up your things quietly with only a muttered apology you left him at the table rushing out of the library.

You weren't expecting Damian to be waiting for you after your class, in fact you walked right past him and he had to step in front of you to get you to stop you were so focused on getting home. "Didn't you hear me call your name?" He sounded angry and you just shook your head looking down. He sighed and motioned towards his car his hand almost touching your back before pausing an inch or so away you could just barely feel the heat of it. "I told you I would give you a ride, do you think I would change my mind so easily?" You shrugged still not meeting his eyes but falling into step with him anyway. "I didn't mean to.. offend you, I was just trying to...I'm sorry." You were quiet when you spoke but you knew with how close the two of you were walking he heard you and he shook his head with a frown. "No I shouldn't have snapped. I apologize Y/n." You waved him off with a smile and slid into the car trying to push his reaction out of your mind.

The car ride was mostly silent other then his occasional ask if you were warm enough. Finally two blocks from your apartment and stuck at a red light he spoke and you could clearly see he was uncomfortable but his jaw clenched and he spoke anyway. "My brother... He says I have... Well I don't remember what its called but I... don't particularly like to be touched and I find it to be accurate sometimes. So I really do apologize for snapping at you." You turned in your seat and your eyes were wide, it was obvious you had been silent for too long when he shifted and glanced at you before the light changed. "I'm sorry Damian, I had... no idea. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I promise any touching will be started by you, sound fair?" You held your hand up to cover your heart as you promised smiling brightly at him and his body loosened before your eyes shoulders drooping slightly and his lips quirked slightly.

You hesitated before getting out of the car and licked your lips before asking. "Would you like to come in? For a little bit anyway?" He glanced down at his watch and frowned before slowly shaking his head. "I can't tonight, I'm sorry." You nodded and started towards the door pausing to wave at him. "By Damian, see you next week." He waved back and waited at the bottom of the steps for you to go inside before turning back to his car. You could feel how hot your face was as you made your way up to your apartment and dropped onto your couch immediately checking your arm sure enough your mark had grown again the tree starting to gain more branches. You knew for a fact now that it had to be Damian, you hadn't spoke to anyone beside the barista today and you had never seen him before. You stared down at it finger brushing lightly over the lines darkening there and wondered if he knew. You hadn't been lying about being stood up last night but he hadn't found his soulmate you had and he couldn't handle it so he went and found someone to spend the night with. You curled up in the quiet apartment and wrapped your arms around your legs nibbling your lip.

It was Tuesday morning and you knew you needed to get up and get ready because Damian would be there in an hour but you couldn't force yourself off your bed the weekend you had been shunned by your friends and your family for refusing to talk about your soulmate. No one had understood that the two of you hadn't even had that conversation yet. You kept replaying the last conversation you had about it. Your mother saying in her own way how disappointed she was that you wouldn't tell her. Her finally sentence to your father before you left echoing in your head. "I bet it's drawn on for attention, that's all she ever wants." You wiped your eyes roughly and forced yourself out of bed and into the shower rushing to get ready before he got there. You had just finished lacing your boots when your phone went off with his text and you made your way down the stairs after one final check in the mirror doing your best to hide your red eyes.

When you slid into the car you didn't miss the look he shot you when you were silent hardly answering his gruff morning with one of yours. You were almost at the school when you finally spoke to curious to wait anymore even though you told yourself it was none of your business. "That thing that you were telling me about, the touching thing? Is it called Haphephobia?" His eyes looked over your face before he nodded slightly. "I think that's what it's called why?" You flushed feeling embarrassed and mumbled facing the window again. "I may have looked it up. I didn't want to do something else wrong." He parked and turned in his seat facing you, you felt his eyes on you waiting silently and you had to force yourself to look over at him even if you still couldn't meet his eye. "Thank you." He said simply and your eyes flew to meet his then finding only gratitude there. "For what?" You didn't try to hid your confusion or your blush. "That was a very sweet thing to do. Most people would just brush me off, think I'm just being dramatic." You shook your head and smiled gently at him. "I get it.... I think everyone has their thing. Why would I brush yours off?" He nodded and slid out of the car and the two of you fell into step heading towards the cafe again.

It was another few weeks of much of the same when Damian accepted your invite to come inside one Thursday when he was going to drop you off. It was something you offered every time and each time it seemed to take him longer to say no but this time he agreed and the smile that spread across your lips had one spreading across his too. You led him inside and up to your apartment thankful you kept things mostly neat. You unlocked your door and let him step inside not missing his frown as he looked over the apartment while you dropped your bag to the side. You flushed and mumbled an apology about the apartment. "You don't have an alarm system?" You shook your head and shrugged. "Nah I can't afford one and I'm pretty close to campus not much happens around here. Do you want some water, soda, tea?" He raised his eyebrow and followed you into the kitchen where you pulled out the few boxes of tea you kept for your mother. "Tea would be great thank you." You made it for him and passed it over the counter laying out honey for him remembering from the cafe how he takes it. He smiled and took it sipping it before it even cooled while you made yourself a coffee planing on staying up late anyway. You made your way to the couch him following behind and sat first him sitting next close enough you were almost touching but not quite.

It had started to storm at some point while you were sitting on the couch talking about classes and your paper due in two weeks and you flinched at a loud burst of thunder spilling the last of your coffee over your hand cursing when the still hot liquid singed your skin. Damian was quick to press paper towels to your hand that you had brought over knowing yourself too well. He pulled away and frowned at your red skin before standing and gripping your covered wrist tugging you towards the kitchen. You let yourself be tugged and your hand shoved under the cold water barely flinching while you watched his hands. He was careful not to touch you anywhere not covered by your shirt or the fresh paper towel he used to dry your hand gently satisfied you weren't badly burned. "Sorry, wasn't expecting a thunderstorm tonight." He frowned looking out the window as the rain came down in buckets. "Me either, I should get going before it gets worse." You nodded looking up from where you were cleaning the last of the coffee off the carpet. "You can always stay the night if you need to." He flushed deeply and you couldn't help but giggle at him before cutting off that train of thought. "I meant I'll sleep on the couch." He shook his head firmly and looked away. "Thank you but I should go, I'll see you on Tuesday. Be careful with your hand." You nodded and followed him to the door intent on locking it behind him when he turned back towards you hesitating slightly before reaching up and tugging gently on a strand of your hair to your surprise before rushing out the door.

Turns out you didn't see Damian for another two weeks a simple text from him apologizing saying he was leaving for an emergency and a demand that you be safe. So on the third Tuesday when you hadn't heard anything from Damian you had assumed he wasn't back yet and walked out of the apartment to find him leaning against his car looking exhausted. "Damian! You're back!" You had to stop yourself from rushing over to him and hugging him, although your conversations were usually simple and you spent a good part of you time talking about class you had missed him. He had this way of sneaking in a sharp comment or just saying something to make you laugh, not only that but even when you were silent his company was reassuring. Damian smiled at you some of the tiredness seeming to fade as you stepped up to him. "Yeah I made it back. I see you managed not to get yourself killed that's good." You chuckled and were about to slide into the car when his hand squeezed your wrist gently just over your hand still covered in your sleeve. "I missed you too Dami." You watched him blush and look away before sliding in and ending his embarrassment sort of.

You felt Damian's gaze on you during class but every time you looked over he was focused on his notes and you frowned before looking away. You were about to leave for the library when you remembered that you had typed up notes for him for the last four classes and held them out to him. "Here, I figured you might need these." He took them glanced over them and smirked up at you. "Couldn't stop thinking about me huh?" You rolled your eyes and turned on your heel walking away with a shake of your head. You were embarrassed to realize he was kind of right, not seeing him felt wrong and your mark had stopped changing even as subtly as it had been. You still wondered if he knew but you were afraid to mention it first. You just headed towards the library expecting him to follow and you weren't disappointed.

Damian was leaning against the wall outside of your class when you stepped out and you blinked in surprise having gotten used to him waiting by the gate. "It's raining, I thought I'd wait where it was warm." You nodded in understanding and frowned pulling your hood up on your jacket before the two of you stepped into the rain. You felt Damian's hand on your back leading you to the car and you shivered not from the chill of the rain. He was quick to blast the heat and turn on the seat warmer for you however assuming it was the chill of the rain. "I'll ask but I'm sure you want to get home in this weather. Would you like to come in? You're still welcome to spend the night." You almost missed his quiet okay when a rumble of thunder shook the car. "What?" He glanced over at you eyes quickly flashing back to the road. "I said okay, if you truly don't mind that is." You were smiling and you reached over to squeeze his arm excitedly you made sure not to touch his skin and he didn't flinch away, you felt victorious. "Of course I don't mind. I wouldn't have offered if I did."

Damian followed you inside and you quickly turned up the heat rushing off into the bathroom and coming back with a towel for him. "I'm afraid I don't have any clothes for you, but I can wash those for you." You motioned to the soaked clothes he was wearing as he ran the towel over his hair ruining any semblance of order it might have still had. That's okay, I keep an emergency set, its Gotham, never know what might happen." You nodded and teeth chattering excused yourself to the bedroom pointing him towards the bathroom to change. You both stepped out a few minutes later freshly changed and dry, both in sweatpants and you in a tank top him in a t-shirt. You curled up on the couch pulling the blanket off the top and holding up the end for him after getting you both hot chocolate. He slid onto the couch and let you throw the blanket over his lap as best you could both of you cupping your mugs.

You were scrolling through Netflix for something to watch when his phone started to go off. He jumped up and stalked towards the window to answer it speaking quietly so you could only hear parts. "No, I have the night off.... A friend. He knows. Good bye Grayson." He hung up with a huff and you smiled up at him gently staying silent. "My brother, he is.... annoying." You chuckled at his expression and lifted the blankets once again for him. This time instead of staying at the other end of the couch he sat directly next to you lifting your legs and draping them across his lap wrapping the blanket better around you both. You didn't miss how close his hands got to your bare skin and you know he was doing it on purpose. "Y/n..." He trailed off half turned on the couch facing you. You lifted your head off the back of the couch and waited patiently. He opened his mouth a few times before seeming to settle on what he wanted to say. "I want.... Can you close your eyes?" You did immediately something about the pleading way he asked made you want to do anything you could to help. In silence you waited biting your lip for one...

Two....

Three....

And Four heartbeats before his fingers brushed gently down your cheek moving your hair behind your ear. You both gasped at the shock and the pain that shot through your arms, your eyes started to open but you forced them to stay closed when he jerked his hand away. Eventually he whispered his hand finding your wrist other hand slowly pushing the sleeve of your sweatshirt up. "You felt that too right?" You nodded your mouth gone dry while he finally managed to get your sleeve up baring your mark to him. You felt his shaking fingers trace over your mark gently, feeling him trace over new lines. You wanted to see but you hesitated waiting for him. He was close when he whispered again breath fanning over your face. "You can open your eyes." You blinked them open slowly looking down across your knees where both of your arms were laid out almost full soul marks matching. The trees were almost full and it seemed like they were only missing a few branches, you knew what it would take to fill them in and you swallowed dragging your eyes up to his. He was watching you worrying his lip between his teeth. "Did you know?" His voice was a little breathless when he asked and you hand to clench your fists to stop from brushing back the black hair that fell onto his forehead when you nodded. "I was pretty sure but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He nodded and reached out to cup your cheek again brushing back that piece of hair that fell every time your head dipped forward. "Are you uncomfortable?" He breathed inching closer all you could do was shake your head and bite your lip. You didn't clench your fists this time just reached forward and hesitated right before you touched him a clear question in your eyes, one that he nodded to. His breath shuddered out when your fingers ran through his hair pushing it back and gently scrapping across his scalp. 

Damian's arms wrapped around your waist and your were hauled forward almost roughly until he could bury his face in your neck and you wrapped your arms around his, one hand still playing in the back of his hair. You breathed his name softly and felt his arms tighten around you, you were aware you were practically sitting on his lap but at that moment you couldn't bring yourself to care and closed your eyes. Neither of you moved for a long time and when you did it was him to pull away first one of his hands sliding up your back and around to cup your cheek. You waited silently for him to move letting him pull you forward and brush his lips across yours both of you gasping again as you felt the final lines of your mark fill in. A quick glance down showed you a small bird sitting on one of the branches and another one flying towards the tree. You felt him shift and suddenly he was chuckling making you glance at him concerned only to find him looking down at the mark fingers tracing over the birds. You heard him murmur something and you leaned forward about to ask when his head lifted and he locked eyes with you. His eyes darted down to your lips and you watched as his tongue dragged across his. "Can I kiss you again?" His voice was hoarse and he was staring at your lips the whole time until you nodded. He pressed forward slowly pressing his chapped lips to yours keeping the kiss soft and chaste until he pulled away again. Your bottom lip stuck out just slightly in a pout and he was back this kiss a little rougher enough to make you gasp when he dragged his tongue against the seam of your lips and probed inside slowly when you opened for him.

You don't know how long the two of you sat like that learning each others mouths but when he broke away and rested his forehead against yours you were both panting and when you opened your eyes his hair was a mess and his eyes were still tightly closed jaw clenched slightly. The hand that wasn't cupping your cheek had slid just under your sweatshirt hot and rough against the skin of your back pressing you against him. You shifted slightly on his lap wrapping both arms around his neck letting your legs open so you were straddling him. He swallowed and lifted his head pulling away from yours you slid your eyes open and glanced down smirking a little at his kiss swollen lips and red tinged cheeks. His breath fanned across your neck when he dipped his head between your shoulder and your neck nuzzling slightly. You shivered and huffed a sound you hoped didn't sound as whiny to him as it did to you. You felt his lips twitch against your neck and before you could pull away he blew another breath across your neck this one enough to make you jerk back on his lap and his chuckle died in his throat turning to a groan. He froze beneath you pulling his head back away from your neck and you felt your face heat. "I'm sorry." You mumbled ready to slide off his lap when his hand slipped from your back to your hips holding you still. "No, its okay I just wasn't expecting it. Are you ticklish?" There was no sense in denying it he had already seen what his breath could do to you so you just nodded. He hummed and you felt his hand skim up your side making you tense but he didn't put enough pressure to actually tickle you. "I shall remember that for later. But right now..." He trailed off before leaning forward to brush his lips over yours again nipping at your bottom lip hard enough to draw a gasp from you.

Damian's stomach growling is what broke you apart next, you didn't try to hid your giggle at his embarrassment. "I'm afraid I don't have much for groceries but I can order us some food if you want?" He shrugged keeping his hands at your waist and keeping you from lifting off his lap. You stretched over the back of the couch to reach your phone snagging it and sliding back down his body onto his lap. Damian huffed and his grip tightened on your waist and he sucked in a breath as he shifted you turning you so you were sideways across his lap. You leaned your head on his shoulder and the two of you decided on dinner with you placing the order.

Neither of you moved while you waited for your food, he drew patterns on your skin occasionally pressing kisses to your cheeks or lips. He was reluctant to let you stand when the knock came and as soon as you came back he was quick to pull you back onto his lap the food left on the table hand immediately finding the skin of your back again. "Dami, aren't you hungry?" He hummed and pressed his lips to your neck smirking as you shuddered until you pressed your hand to his chest and pushed. It wasn't hard enough to force him to move but it got his attention and he lifted his head pouting slightly. "Alright come on I'm hungry we can cuddle later." He grumbled finally pulling away. "I'm not cuddling, I don't cuddle." You huffed a laugh and slid off his lap to grab plates.

The two of you stayed on the couch until your head was dropping forward the TV droning on in the background when his arms wrapped around you lifting you slowly. You groaned in protest and lulled your head back dropping it onto his arm. You could feel him shift as he walked with you in his arms before you were lowered slowly to the bed, he shifted you swung your arm out and caught his hand when he started to stand. "Stay please." His hand squeezed yours and he nodded in the darkness. "I'm not going anywhere, sleep now." He crawled in beside you and wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you close, your back against his chest.

Your alarm going off dragged you out of your sleep with a groan, the warmth behind you protesting when you shifted away to shut it off. His arm tightened and you were yanked back against him his breath blowing over the back of your neck. You hummed snuggling in and closing your eyes once again feeling his lips brush over your shoulder. You both stiffened and your eyes flew open as his lips touched bare skin. Glancing down you found yourself in only a tank top and your underwear and clutched the covers closer to you face flushing slightly. Damian shifted behind you propping up on his elbow arm still locked around your waist, you had enough room to roll onto your back to look up at him. "Morning Dami." He smiled down at you other hand coming down to stroke through your hair. "Good morning." He dropped his head down to press his lips to your cheek gently.

A knocking at your front door made you groan and dragged yourself up to his protests. "I gotta see who that is. I'll be right back, you can stay here if you want." You stood up and grabbed your sweatpants and sweatshirt off the floor, at some point you must have kicked them off throwing them on the floor. You shuffled out to the living room hearing Damian flop back onto the bed. You opened the door with a chuckle which quickly died in your throat finding your ex standing there picking lint off his jacket holding two cups of coffees. "Y/n! Good morning, I brought you some coffee." You shifted and crossed your arms over your chest still not backing away from the door. "Uh thank you.... What do you need?" He held out the cup to you but you didn't take it shaking your head. His hand fell slightly and he forced a brighter smile. "Aren't you going to let me in? I was hoping we could talk." You wrapped your arms around your waist pulling your sweatshirt tight around you, you were about to say something when you heard shuffling behind you. Damian came into the living room and slipped his hands to your waist. "What's going on Y/n?"

You bit your lip and raised your eyes to the man in the doorway his face growing angry. "Damian this is James, James Damian. He was just here too..." You trailed off not having gotten that far yet. James shook his head and glared at the two of you eyes flicking back and forth. "Seriously? Its been like two months and you're already sleeping with him? It took me that long to get a freaking kiss!" You stumbled back a step when he pushed his way forward coming into the apartment slightly, you were stopped when your back bumped into Damian's chest. Damian huffed and his hands tightened on your waist holding you up right. "Why are you here James?" His eyes narrowed and he held up one of the cups of coffee in front of your eyes. "I told you, I wanted to talk. I guess that doesn't matter now." You shook your head leaning back against Damian. "I think you should go now." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I want my stuff back, all of it." You sighed and pulled away going to the closet and yanking out a box you had filled with all his stuff. Damian hadn't moved from in front of the door just crossed his arms and leveled a glare at James. You came back and shoved the box at his chest almost making him drop the coffees. He took it with a huff and started to turn away pausing before he got too far. "I always knew you'd be easy, just a shame I didn't get a chance to have some fun first." Damian lunged forward and your hand on his chest was the only thing that stopped him.

Damian's jaw clenched and his hand came up and caught your wrist until you slammed the door and flipped the lock. Your hand was shaking and you bit your lip gripping the bottom of your sweatshirt as you stepped away from the door. Damian leaned his back against the door and watched as you paced his hand dragging through his hair, when you paced close towards him his hand reached out and he snagged your wrist pulling you close and wrapping his arms around your shoulders. "Are you okay Y/n?" You sighed and shook your head burying your face in his chest and squeezing your eyes shut. "Not really but I will be. I'm sorry." He shook his head and brushed his lips over the top of your head pulling you tighter against him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." His arm tightened around you and he lifted your head brushing his lips across yours. The two of you stood there long enough for you to start shivering, the cold floor seeping into your bear feet. Damian lifted you up easily enough swinging you up into his arms making you sigh. "As much as I would like to see where this is going I have to go to class." He smirked and took your lips in a kiss before breaking away and dragging you into the bedroom where he dropped you rather roughly onto the bed making you giggle. He sighed and leaned back after pressing another kiss to your lips. "Alright get ready I'll leave you be." He was gone before you could protest.

Damian dropped you off for your class with a kiss and a promise to be here when you finished your shift at the bookstore and class. You were dead on your feet and on your fifth of coffee by the time you shuffled towards the gate. Damian simply raised his eyebrow at you and was quick to open the door for you. You dropped into the seat and let your head fall back hand scrubbing over your face as he came around the car. His hand found yours and you closed your eyes letting his thumb tracing over the back of your hand sooth you. "Have you eaten anything or just drank an insane amount of coffee?" You thought for a minute before shaking your head making him sigh and roll his eyes before turning a different way then normal.

He only brought you home after the two of you had eaten. You still felt ready to collapse but he kept his arm wrapped around your waist as he helped you inside. You were quick to lay on the couch to tired to do more then that waving your hand at him when he chuckled at you. "Don't laugh, it's not my fault I'm freaking tired." He knelt beside the couch hand cupping your face gently still smiling slightly. "I would never laugh at you. Come on, up for me love." You shivered and groaned sitting up slightly and letting him sit on the couch and your head rest on his leg. "Dami?" You asked mid yawn. He hummed a question hand stroking your hair gently. "Do you want to stay again?" He sighed and frowned looking away. "I'm sorry beloved, I can't." You nodded and snuggled into him yawning. "Okay, just.... wake me up before you have to leave." His hand was dragging through your hair and you were asleep before you blinked.

Damian lifted you and was carrying you to the bed when you woke groaning. "Why is this a habit of yours?" You buried your face in his neck with a sigh, eyes still closed. "Pretty sure I just like carrying you to bed." He laid you down easily enough kneeling on your bed beside you. You let your head fall onto the pillow and reached up to cup his cheek. "You sure I can't convince you to stay?" He shook his head sadly and caught your hand in his pressing a kiss to your palm. "Okay, be careful." You yawned again and he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to your lips before pulling away again. You were asleep before you heard the front door closed.

You woke to another knocking at your door and when you didn't answer your phone started ringing groaning you flipped over and answered with a grunt your eyes still closed. Damian's voice filled the line and he sounded amused. "Did I wake you?" You mumbled something that you know he didn't catch from his chuckle. "If I tell you I brought you breakfast and a coffee will you come unlock the door?" You sighed and started rolling out of bed hitting the floor with a thump and a groan. "Did you just fall out of bed?" Shushing him you shuffled to the front door and popped it open. Damian smirked at you and held up the coffee which you happily took and started drinking closing your eyes in gratitude. Blinking you lifted the cup up to your eyes and took in that it was your favorite kind, one you hardly ever ordered. You shuffled away from the door leaving Damian to close the door and follow you inside, he was talking and it took you a minute to focus on his words. "With your coffee computation you would get along well with Drake." You lifted yourself onto the counter and took another sip of the coffee. "I'm going to pretend like you said that as a compliment even though you sounded disgusted. Ooh gimme!" You made grabby hands at the bag in his hand and he laughed holding it out to you and letting you take it. You reached in the bag and pulled out a breakfast sandwich, handing him one as well. Damian leaned against the counter beside you and the two of you ate in silence. As you finished you leaned against him and placed your head on his shoulder closing your eyes with a hum. He reached up and patted the side of your head gently. "Feel more awake now beloved? Ready for a day out?" Your head lifted slowly and you blinked at him eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" He turned and found himself between your legs hands resting on your thighs. "You didn't think that this whole time was just going to be us staying here did you? I'm pretty sure I owe you at least a few dates." You chuckled and shrugged letting your arms drape over his shoulders. "Well I'm not sure but I think there's a few things we could do here." He smirked fingers digging just slightly into your thighs. "Oh yes, I'm sure there is but.... I made plans and one of those unfortunately for everyone involved includes dinner with my father, I thought it best you meet my family slowly. But I supposed we could skip that if we try hard enough." That had gotten your attention and you slapped your hand over his mouth before he went any further into plans. "Oh don't you dare. That seems amazing and I'm dying to meet your family so let's go then." He laughed and pulled away from your hand catching your wrist in his hand. "We have other things to do first. Why don't you get ready, dress... comfortably." You hopped off the counter with more energy then normal and rushed into the bathroom leaving him in the kitchen.

You stepped back out of the bedroom after getting changed in jeans, a long gray sweater and combat boots as well as some basic make up and grabbed your purse off the coffee table. Damian looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and smirked giving you a once over. "You look beautiful. Are you ready?" You nodded blushing bright red watching as he stood and you took him in for the first time since he got here. He had on jeans and a black sweater. You sighed and looked back up his hair falling into his face slightly. "Why do you have to be so handsome? It's not fair." You know your voice came out in a pout but you couldn't care even as he laughed and crossed over to you by the door pressing a kiss to your lips. "Genetics, my love." His hands came to your hips and nudged you towards the door.

The day went by far to fast and you found yourself reluctant to getting in the car again despite Damian's encouragement. "Beloved he will love you, I promise." You just sighed and slid into the car saving your comments for when he was behind the wheel. "Damian he's your father, he's supposed to at least pretend not to like me, soulmate or not." He glanced over at you with what you thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile but it seemed more like a grimace and reached over to squeeze your thigh gently. "About that..." You closed your eyes against the answer to your question even as you asked. "He doesn't know does he? Does anyone in your family know?" He shook his head and you watched a look of shame cross his face. "If I had told them you would have had my entire family at your door before I could introduce you. I'm hoping if I get father on our side I'll be able to do this slowly." You just rolled your eyes and shook your head. "Great so either your father will like me and I'll have your entire family at my door tomorrow or he'll hate me and I'll have them all at my door ready to rip my throat out. Thanks Dami, I appreciate this." He was ready to say something as he parked but you just slid out of the car and closed the door behind you, the first time you hadn't waited for him to come around as you know he liked doing.

Damian was quick to come around and grab your wrist turning you to him eyes searching yours. "Are you mad?" You sighed and pinched your nose briefly before shaking your head. "No I'm sorry Dami, I'm just nervous. Sorry." He wrapped one arm around your shoulder and pulled you in to press his lips to your forehead. "It'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better father wanted to do this somewhere comfortable." You looked at where he was gesturing and saw one of your favorite Italian places, no where extremely fancy but nice enough, a brief flash of horror at the thought of him bringing you somewhere truly fancy, you would have collapsed in the parking lot. Before you could give it another thought you straightened and let his arm slip down your back his hand finding yours as he led you inside. The two of you were escorted to a booth and you almost stopped in your tracks seeing Bruce Wayne sitting there in a three piece suit, almost.

He stood as you stopped in front of the table and clapped Damian on the shoulder before reaching his hand out to you a small smile on his face. "Hello Y/n, I've been looking forward to meeting you." You took and shook his hand flashing a shy if bright smile stepping out from behind Damian as best you could in the crowded aisle. "Mr. Wayne, the feeling is mutual. Thank you for choosing here, its one of my favorites." You slid into the booth as gracefully as you could allowing Damian to slide in beside you after he motioned for you to sit. He hummed and took his place again. "Yes Damian mentioned as much. He said he had a busy day planned and you might prefer something more casual today." You blushed and flashed Damian a grateful smile hand squeezing his knee under the table enjoying the blush that stole over his cheeks as well. "Did he now? Well that was thoughtful," Damian shrugged and smirked at you before you turned back to his father who was absolutely staring at you. "Please feel free to ask whatever it is you want to. I can see the questions gnawing at you Mr. Wayne." You saw a look flash across his eyes before it was quickly masked as your server came over. The three of you ordered and as he walked away Mr. Wayne leaned just a little bit across the table, just enough to get close to you.

You swallowed and cut a quick glance to Damian but he just looked bored leaning back against the booth if it wasn't for his hand holding yours under the table you would swear he wasn't paying attention at all. "Very well, what are you going to school for, or have you not decided yet like Damian?" You raised your eyebrow you hadn't known he was undecided but it didn't matter yet. "I'm going into education Mr. Wayne, specifically to teach English, probably middle or high school level." He nodded that flash playing behind his eyes again, you continued when he didn't ask anything else yet. "I, unfortunately for my bookshelves, am a big fan of books, take pity on children in a few years, they will be reading more." You missed the smile that flashed across his lips and Damian's answering one as they both thought of the same man. Although Damian mentioned it loud enough for both of you to hear. "Todd will be pleased, as will Drake father she has an obsession with coffee, its... borderline terrifying." You rolled your eyes and nudged his shoulder with yours unable to move him but trying anyway. "He's simply uncultured when it comes to coffee sir. He doesn't appreciate it." You didn't have to think about who he was talking about anymore, it had thrown you the first few times his petulance for calling his siblings their last names but you had grown used to it and now you remembered who he meant. The three of you spoke for a while Mr. Wayne asking you about your family and why they had left Gotham and your plans once you graduated.

As you finished your meals Mr. Wayne- Bruce as he asked to be called halfway through the meal leaned back just slightly in the booth and you smiled watching him relax slightly. The longer the three of you talked the more obvious it became just how much he loved each of his children. When you started to ask he was more then willing to tell stories to Damian's horror they only got worse the longer he continued until Damian leaned into you and slapped his hand over your mouth cutting off your next question and earning him a glare from you and a raised eyebrow from Bruce. "Father please, I'm sure everyone would love to embarrass me soon enough but perhaps it can wait?" You finally managed to slip away from his hand and with a pout you grabbed his hand in mid air. "Oh come on Dami, I'm sure my parents will have millions of stories for you." Bruce's eyebrow raised even higher at the nickname but he didn't say anything because his phone going off stopped him before he could. He excused himself and stepped away leaving you to look nervously at Damian. "So? Does he like me?" Damian chuckled and pressed his lips to your temple gently but before he could respond Bruce was back and answered for himself making you flush. "I do indeed Y/n, I'll be honest I've seen a change in my son these past few weeks I wasn't sure I would ever see. We have you to thank for that." Damian's face turned as red as was possible and he glared at his father who just smiled. "Unfortunately I have to go, but I hope we meet again soon. Damian I'll see you at home tonight?" Both of you nodded and you stood to say your goodbyes Bruce surprising you with a hug.

You were almost right, eventually everyone came by it just wasn't the next day. It was slowly over time but you met everyone. First Tim came over bringing you a giant cup of coffee one day before you had an exam. He ended up dragging you down the street to a cafe and the two of you sat drinking coffee, Damian was left on your couch not at all surprised. Jason showed up two weeks later when he found out Damian broke your sink, he fixed it for you and then made you dinner, the two of you talking about books until Damian came back. You watched jealousy flash across his face as he took the two of you in sitting on the couch chatting before he fixed his face when you kissed him. You met the girls Damian's sisters or almost sisters Cass, Steph and Barb, when they came over and dragged you out of the apartment to go shopping. Then they did your makeup and your hair for Damian to surprise you taking you on a date. You didn't meet Dick, Duke or Alfred until later, Alfred when he drove you to school in the pouring rain and Damian couldn't be there. Dick showed up on his day off and dragged you and Damian out for lunch and spent the whole time telling you stories about Damian as a child, he looked ready to kill.

At the end of the semester you had made a few friends and although reluctant you let them drag you out for the night. You weren't a big drinker so you managed to stay on your feet even if you had to walk home after dropping your friends off. You were dragged into an alley even as you fought back, the second Robin dropped down and almost tore their heads off it was his voice that gave him away, the way he said your name like he was terrified you knew exactly who it was and a smack on the arm told him he wouldn't have to tell you.

He walked you home the two of you silent and by the time you made it into your apartment he was prying open the window. As soon as both were closed he was yanking you into his arms and holding you against him. His voice was shaking when he spoke still not able to pull away. "You promised you wouldn't go out at night. You could have.... Beloved why?" You buried your face in his chest and whimpered his grip almost too tight. "I'm sorry Dami, I was supposed to stay at Beth's but she.... was way to drunk so I walked. I'm sorry Dami." You reached up and cupped his cheek hand shaking slightly. He slipped his grip to your face and took your lips in a fierce kiss before breaking away and whispering almost too quietly to hear. "I love you habibi, so much." You felt a few tears slip down your cheeks and he wiped your eyes with his thumbs before reaching up and taking off his mask showing his intent to stay. He took your lips again backing you against the wall hands gripping your hips tightly no doubt leaving bruises.

Damian backed you into your bedroom and you let yourself drop onto the bed your hands clenching on his arms. Damian was getting ready to climb on the bed when something started making noise. Cursing he stepped away and answered it talking sharply. "No, she's fine. I'm not going back out. Yes she figured it out, I didn't tell her. Good bye." You folded your hands in your lap and waited for him to step back over to you hand coming to lift your face by your chin. "Were you planning on telling me?" He frowned and ran his hand through his hair. "You'd have been safer if you didn't know. I only want you safe beloved." You reached out a caught his wrist squeezing gently. "We can talk about that part later. Are you going to stay tonight?" He nodded and leaned forward brushing his lips over yours again before pulling away pausing. "Unless you want me to go...?" You shook your head firmly and reached up tangling your hand in his hair and pulled him back for another kiss turning it deeper.

After that Damian came after almost every patrol spending the rest of the night with you, before long you not only had Wayne's coming in unannounced but after you figured out who everyone was you had Bats climbing in your window. After the first few times of bats crawling in hurt you went to the cave and had Alfred teach you the basics of first aid including stitches. That is unfortunately how you met Duke. Who as you were stitching up his arm kept apologizing for this being how you met, it almost made you laugh. Even Tim who had apparently forced him there snorted into his mug of coffee that you had started to keep on hand for him. It became a habit along with coffee to have cookies or cupcakes fresh.

The end of summer was coming up and like most Friday nights it was movie night. This week it was at your apartment because not everyone was supposed to show up but of course they did. You, Damian, and Jason were shoved onto the couch you were sandwiched between the two, everyone else crowding on the floor in front of the sofa, Dick sitting on the only other chair. Halfway into the movie the Doorbell rang and Jason being the only one with a path to get to it stood and opened the door, everyone's attention drew at the shriek. You vaulted over the couch and scrambled over to the door before your mom could smack Jason. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?!" Jason backed off dropping the arm he had lifted to block your mom's arm. "That's not him is it?!" You wiped your hand down your face and shook your head. "No mom, it's movie night. This is Jason, Damian is.." You trailed off gesturing towards him as he stepped up behind you Jason stepping around the two of you and rounding everyone up. You watched the horror on your parents faces as everyone filled out leaving only your parents, you and Damian in the apartment. It was an awkward introduction made worse when they realized by Damian's things in the apartment that he basically lived there. They told you they were staying the week and after another few awkward minutes Damian decided to leave brushing his lips over your cheek and shaking your parents hands and left with a wave.

The Friday before they were planning on leaving Bruce invited the three of you for dinner and you went, concerned but enthused. The three of you showed up ten minutes before you were supposed to and you were instantly greeted by shouts making both your parents stiffen by your sides. Damian and Bruce were quick to greet the three of you Bruce taking your parents off to the dinning room to chat leaving Damian to wrap his arms around you and pull you towards him. Nuzzling your neck he brushed his lips over your skin there with a smile. "I've missed you beloved. How has it been with your family?" You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned your head on his shoulder. "I missed you too, it's been... thrilling. How about you guys, no one die yet?" He chuckled and shook his head before jerking it towards a room off to the side. "I'm sure you heard the shouting, Alfred locked almost literally, them into the living room until dinner so they wouldn't scare your parents away." You laughed and shook your head. "Well what do you say we go rescue them for a while? At least until we release them." Damian didn't fight the smile growing on his face and he led you into the room he indicated earlier with his head both of you greeting his family.

Turns out dinner wasn't half as bad as your parents expected everyone one being on their best behavior at least for a while. Slowly getting more and more rambunctious. Making you slowly giggle covering your mouth as your did. Damian placed his hand on your thigh and squeezed making you laugh harder. Dinner passed nicely enough all of you chatting until a fork went flying ending the dinner in crazy. The three of you left a short time later after speaking for a while later and you gave Damian a hug told him your parents would be leaving tomorrow night, making him promise to come by after he finished.

It was about three in the morning when he slid the window open waking you off the couch. You stood and he was quick to wrap you up in his arms yanking off his mask. His hand came up and threaded in your hair pulling you forward and pressing your lips together. You couldn't help the moan that tumbled from your lips and you felt the smirk grow on his. His hands slipped down your sides wrapping around your waist and pulling you close. "Damian, I missed you." His lips trailed down your neck and you arched your head back. "I missed you too habibi." His lips broke contact and you pulled away grabbing his hand and tugging him towards your bedroom. He tripped over his own feet stumbling behind you eyes tracing down your body, you could feel his eyes on you even as he let the door close behind the two of you. You stopped by the bed and his arms wrapped around your waist pulling you against his body. You let your hands trace down his body before backing away and crawling onto the bed pulling off your clothes and tossing them aside slowly his eyes watching your every move. "Are you planning on watching or are you going to join me?" He scrambled out of his uniform tossing it to the floor and kicking it under the bed before his hands gripped your hips pulling you to the edge of the bed. "I plan on joining you habibi definitely. But first... lets take our time." His lips met yours again nibbling your bottom lip until you gasped. His hands trailed down your sides squeezing gently on your thighs. His lips trailed down your neck and he sucked a mark into the skin behind your ear and trailing down further nipping every time you shifted. He found a spot just between your neck and your shoulder that made you moan and arch up into him. His goal was apparently to find every spot that made you moan in the process making you squirm. You were panting and clutching at his hair before he made it to your waist. He sucked a mark onto your hip making you gasp and arch letting out a loud moan until his lips pulled away and trailed down even further latching on your thigh. His hands slipped down spreading your legs and holding them open when his breath made you huff and tried to close them. Lips brushing over you slowly before finding your clit as soon as your eyes closed making you jerk. His grip tightened on your thighs and tongue flattened over your clit. Your hand slipped into his hair and you clutched at it arching up when his tongue licked a strip again. "Damian..." You moaned arching up as one of his hands slipped from your thigh to press a finger just barely inside you making you gasp. He pressed finger all the way inside slowly tongue circling over your clit before adding another finger in just as slowly. You moaned as he pulled them partially out before pushing them in and sucking hard on your clit. Your hand tightened in his hair and you cried out getting close. You started babbling begging him more and more until with a particularly rough suck he pressed finding your g-spot making you squeeze around his fingers coming around his fingers. "Fuck! Damian!" You shouted yanking his hair a little roughly and your nails digging into his shoulder.

He lifted his head slowly and after pulling his fingers from you he licked them slowly. "Taste so good baby." You panted and tugged him up slowly him hovering over you while you tilted his head with a grip of his hair. You found the spot under his ear and he immediately moaned, it didn't take long for you to be able to push him onto his back and suck more marks into his neck. You let him nudge you down further you trailing your lips down his chest lingering at scars while you trailed your hand down his leg. You let your nails scrap down his thigh and then you trailed one finger along his length making him shiver. As soon as you wrapped your hand around him he arched into you and moaned his hips stuttered and you leaned down letting your tongue lick over his tip. He gasped and his hand wrapped up in your hair like you had in his urging you silently. You let him press your head down and you slowly took him into your mouth taking him inch by inch until he was moaning. "Habibi please, please." His voice was strained and as you ran your tongue along the bottom of him he shivered bucking up into your mouth pressing deep into your throat. You almost gagged and had to push hard on his thighs to get him to stop pressing into you. He let his hips fall to the bed and you pulled off dragging in a deep breath. "Are you okay beloved?" You nodded and leaned forward taking him into your mouth once more deeper. He gasped and his hips jerked again before he pulled your head off with a pop making you pout slightly. "You have to stop baby or I won't be able to keep going."

You let him pull you up and slid your legs over him straddling his hips and holding yourself up on your knees. His hands gripped your hips tight and your hand slipped between the two of you and gripped him gently. You lined yourself up and slowly sank down both of you groaning. His breath hissed through his teeth and his grip shifted enough to lift you and slide you back down on his length. You placed your hands on his chest and sat up straight letting yourself slide up and down again keeping yourself going slow. He bucked his hips up into you and quickly flipped you both over dragging himself out and thrusting back inside. You let out a moan and your head fell back onto the pillow. His hand slid down between the two of you and found your clit circling it slowly before pinching and sending you back over the edge, you weren't expecting it to hit so fast. "Fuck!" You cried out arching up into him and he pulled out giving himself a long slow pump before coming over your thighs with a low moan of your name.

Damian's heavy weight briefly landed on you before he pulled away with a grimace looking at the skin between the two of you. Suddenly as his weight came it was gone and he was up and padding out of the room silently, he was back before you could so much as grumble and wiping your thighs down with a cool cloth. You jolted slightly as the cloth brushed between your legs cleaning you thoroughly before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your stomach. He slid up beside you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling you against his chest. His lips pressed to your forehead and you felt him smile slightly against your skin when you hummed and mumbled against his skin. "Love you Dami." He brushed his hand down your back slowly pulling you even tighter against him. "I love you too."

The next year summer semester was nearly over and you and Damian were sitting on your couch together studying for finals, well you were studying Damian was more like scanning over and correcting you but he was good enough company. His phone started going off and you assumed it was an alarm for patrol something he didn't usually need but sometimes used when the two of you were particularly busy. You waited for him to stand and head into the bedroom to change but instead he reached his hand out for you waiting until you took it. "Come with me?" You cocked your head with a smile and took his hand letting him pull you off the couch and to the window. You bit your lip and followed him onto the fire escape and the two of you climbed up onto the roof. You were only a little surprised to find a table set with candles and a two plates. You had already eaten so when he held out a chair for you you raised your eyebrow but took a seat anyway smiling when he wrapped his jacket around your shoulders. He lifted something from beside the table you hadn't noticed holding two cupcakes. You smiled when he placed one in front of you before settling down in the chair across from you. "What's all this for Dami?" He leaned forward and brushed his thumb down your cheek gently. "Pretty sure this is as close to an anniversary as we might get considering things getting a little weird so I thought we would celebrate. Besides... take a look." He gestured up to the sky and you were amazed to be able to see a meteor shower starting one you didn't think you would be able to see with all the light pollution. But it was beautiful anyway and you couldn't stop the gasp that fell from your lips at its sight. "Y/n." Damian called softly dragging your attention from the sky to find him kneeling beside you with a ring in his hand. You know he heard your intake of breath and he swallowed before speaking. "I love you Y/n, and I know you-" Your hand came down and covered his mouth gently before he could start babbling like he tended to when that worried look came into his eyes. "Damian... Just ask please." He crept forward slightly his free hand coming to rest on your thigh. "Will you marry me Y/n?" You leaned forward and just before you pressed your lips to his you whispered a simple yes and you both lurched forward lips clashing. By the time he pulled away the meteor shower had ended and he had slipped the ring on your finger hand coming up to cup your cheek again. You barely pulled away to moan his name when he was dragging you back in for a deep kiss.


End file.
